Which Eevolution?
by Espeon804
Summary: Which eevolution? This is a short story about an Eevee named Vee. Her trainer, Lily prepares for this day. And that is the day she has been waiting for! Evolution! Today will be the best day ever! Or... will it?


**_Which Eevoluton?_**

_ It was a regular Monday morning in Eterna city. A Pokemon trainer, named Lily owns 1 Eevee and all 7 of its evolutions. Today is the day for that Eevee to evolve into 1 of the 7. The only problem is... the evolutions are the family._

"Okay Vee." Said Lily, putting the female Eevee down from a bath. "Today is your day. you always wanted to evolve, so get ready."

Vee gave a confused look at her trainer. This caught Lily's attention.

"You know... evolution? Changing forms?" Lily explained. Lily waited for the  
Evee's reply.

"Vweee!" Vee replied in excitment. She did a back flip.

Lily smiled brightly "I'm glad that you agree. Okay, all you need to do is point at one of your family members to choose who you would like to evolve into." She said.

There, standing in front of Vee are all 7 eeveluions. Her mom, Sunshine, is a Espeon. she is a very gentle one. Her dad, Moonlight, a Umbreon is one of those aggressive types. Her aunt. Flare, a Flareon is short temped. Her uncle, Swift, a Vaporeon, is a calm pokemon. Her big sister is a Jolteon named Shocklia, very twitchy at times. Her big brother, Green, a Leafeon is as quiet as the gentle breeze. Finally her Cousin, a Glaceon named Breeze is the most calmest of all. They all turned their attention to the confused Eevee.

_ (Poke speech translation time!)_

Sunshine stood tall. "Maybe you should be an Espeon, they can predict the future." She said.

Moonlight huffed. " Physic types have many type disadvantages. An Umbreon like me is well with speed and don't have many weaknesses."

Vee became even more confused. This won't end well. as far as she knows.

"Oh no. Fire types can learn powerful moves like Fire blast and Solar beam." Flare protested.

"Isn't that a move that ONLY grass types can learn?!" Green yelled.

"Shush! Water types can learn ice type move against grass typed to freeze them. Don't start." Swift warned.

"Ice types are the best. Glaceons do have a beutiful look too. Besides. We can learn blizzard. And that attack is very powerful." Breeze said calmly.

"Yeah! But Flareon can Burn them!" Flare yelled.

"Water puts out fire!" Swift yelled.

"Electricit will fry water!" Shocklia yelled.

"Espeon!" Sunshine protested.

"Oh no you don't! Choose Umbreon!" Moonlight orderd."

"Uhhhh, I...I" Vee was too nervous. Her family are acting like a bunch of Infernapes.

"Leafeon!"

"No! Flareon!"

"Well I say it's Jolteon!"

"I say it's Glaceon!"

"Grass types got speed!"

"That's electric types you numskull!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Vee became too scared to even move. "Uh,, guys.."

(Crash! Punch! Kick!) It's a fight cloud over here!  
Lots of yowls and yelps were heard.

Vee is now becoming annoyed. Now, she'll speak up. She yelled at the top of her little lungs, "THAT'S IT! FORGET ABOUT EVOLVING! BECAUSE I'M NOT!"

That made everyone freeze.

Vee started to cry. "What happened to the family I used to know? Caring, loving. Now it's all about hate and anger. You guys are so focused about what i should evolve into that you turned against each other like a pack of Mightyhenas! I'm.. I'm going now."

And with that. Vee ran away.

"Vee has left the bilding folks!" Breeze yelled.

"Really? You just had to say that." Sunshine mumbled.

Moonlight looked guilty. "Vee's right." he announced facing everyone. "We all turn against each other all because of a stupid question. I fell stupid."

"We all do honey, and it's our fault." Sunshine replied.

"NO! It's Lily"s fault! She is the one who brought us this question! GET HER!" Shocklia yelled running to her trainer. Eveyone eles followed.

"AAAHHHHH!" Lily yelled. She was backing away to a corner and braced herself.

Swift blocked the eevelutions path to the frightened trainer. "STOP!" He yelled. Everyone froze. "Have we gone MAD?! going against our master like that?! That's beyond crazy!"

"Now I feel like Giratina. The dragon didn't think twice before attacking Arceus long ago. That's how it got banished to the Torn world." Moonlight mumbled. He sat down on the couch.

Sunshine looked around, then said, 'Let's look for Vee. She couldn't had ran far."

With a simple nod. Everyone searched and it didn't take long.

Vee was sitting near the route that leads to Eterna forest. "Why did they do this?" She asked to herself.

"Heya, lil sis!" Shocklia called. Vee jumped in surprise. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. We understood that we hurt your feelings. So we came to-"

Shocklia was interrupted by Vee hugging her. Now how can an Eevee even hug? "Thank you Big sis. Thank you eveyone! I Knew you'll understand!" She siad.

Lily came running, only to find everyone safe. She seems to had recovered from the shock she had between her pokemon. "Whew! Glad you are okay Vee! Well? Did ya make up your mind?" Lily asked.

_ (Translation ends here.)_

All 8 Pokemon looked at their trainer, confused. Vee walked to the trainer and shook her head. " Vwee vee" She mumbled.

Lily understood. "I see you won't evolve. Well! That's fine with me!" She said.

"Leafeon leaf!" Green protested.

All the pokemon gave him a surprised look.

Green started to laugh. All the pokemon sighed in relief. Whatever the Leafeon said must've been something about evolution. Green continued to laugh but wasn't watching where he was going, so he feel of the bridge of Route 205 and fell into the river. Everyone, even the fishermen with the annoying team of 6 Migikarps was laughing. Even Green.

Today turned out to be a good day. Evolution doesn't matter, the power comes from the heart. That is the main key to everything.

**A/N**:_ Okay, good for a first story right? And yes. I Know that green is a pokemon trainer, but i couldn't think of a good name for a Leafeon. I also have a Youtube channel! Espeon804! I Hope you liked my story!_


End file.
